Late into the Night
by ofcourseitsyaoi
Summary: Jean/Marco oneshot. When Marco comes back injured from a recent excursion, Jean wants for nothing more than to profess and solidify his love for him, even if it requires him sneaking in at night. Rated M for graphic lovemaking


Calamity.

Voices echoed across the cobblestone walk, ringing off the surrounding buildings. The sound of boots hitting stone wafted through the air, mingling with the sound of exasperation.

"These damn kids…I knew we should have trained them more, they were sitting ducks out there."

"So young…it happened all so fast…"

"This one's almost dead…hurry, get him some help."

Jean watched in a mystified daze as the newest survey corps recruits were hustled into the main building, some writhing in pain, others completely motionless. They had imported some new soldiers from across Wall Rose, apparent elites being trained in secret. Despite this, they were still no older than those of the 104th trainee's squad. They had been sent for a quick reconnaissance around a very small section of Wall Maria, and yet had taken such a heavy beating. They were only supposed to be out 30 minutes.

Jean's heart sank as he remembered who was supposed to be tagging along in such a reconnaissance. They had wanted to include someone from the 104th trainee's squad to take readings from the surrounding area, but they had never anticipated the appearance of titans. Observation had shown that there were none within 100 miles of the elite's area.

Regaining his footing, Jean began sprinting towards the building, gritting his teeth in anxiety. His dear friend, Marco, had come to him the day he was chosen to participate in the reconnaissance. He had been so excited. _Please, not him, not Marco…_ Jean thought fervently as he tore through the hallways of the medical building. He desperately searched for his dear friend, whipping his head into every room. He prayed that he wasn't under a white sheet in the opening hall.

He stopped at the second last room, looking through the window in the door. His knees almost gave out as he saw the boy he was searching for, swaddled in crisp, white bandaging.

"Marco!" Jean gasped, whipping the door open and rushing to the side of the bed in the center of the room. The boy before him was very still, and would have seemed dead if it weren't for his steady breathing. His bare chest was exposed, save for the bandaging tightly wound around his mid-section. Jean felt himself relax as he saw that his friend wasn't covered head to toe in his own blood. Jean sat shakily in the chair at the side of Marco's bed, the wood creaking softly under his weight. He breathed deeply in an attempt to calm his fluttering heart.

Marco stirred slightly, his head falling towards Jean. A rough scrape was revealed on the boy's cheek, sending a pang of fear through Jean's chest. He reached out quickly and gingerly touched Marco's freckled cheek, examining the wound closer. It looked as if bits of dirt were stuck in his flesh. _Was he thrown from his horse then?_

His hand lingered on the boy's cheek a moment longer, until he stirred again. He groaned softly as his eyes slowly opened. Jean quickly retracted his hand, moving it to the side of the bed.

"Marco, can you hear me? Marco?" Jean spoke softly to him, leaning his head forward. Marco groaned slightly louder, taking in a long breath. He blinked several times and began propping himself up on his elbows, but was quickly stopped by Jean.

"Th…the titans…" Marco murmured, his eyes flaring with panic. He tried to sit himself up again, but Jean did his best to hold him down. It wasn't difficult.

"They're gone, the titans are gone. You're safe inside Wall Rose, now," said Jean, patting Marco reassuringly on the shoulder. The boy seemed to relax a bit, but was still looking around in alarm.

"What about the elites…?" Marco asked slowly, his words slurring slightly.

"I don't know which ones made it, but there are more people in the medical rooms than laid out in the entrance hall," Jean explained softly, trying his best to calm his friend. "What happened to you?"

Marco went very still. He felt around the side of his chest. His fingers trailing along the bandages wrapped around him. "I…" He grabbed at one of them, trying to tear it off.

"H-Hey, stop that, you idiot!" Jean cried out, gripping the boy's wrists tightly in his. He still couldn't see much of Marco's skin, but from what he could see of the boy's flesh, it was a very sick, purple color.

"I-it grabbed me with its…huge fingers, and…they cut the muscles in its wrist before it could crush me…" Marco slurred, his fingers relaxing. Jean slowly let go of his wrists. "It let me go, and I fell…I fell, and fell, and fell, the ground was…so far away…" Marco closed his eyes, as if trying to stop himself from seeing the horrendous experience.

"It'll be alright now, you just have to rest," Jean said softly, although he could feel his fingers shaking with fear. He had been so close to losing him. The one person who believed in him, and he was a second away from death. "It'll be alright now…"

"Jean…?" Marco looked up at the boy beside him, concern furrowing his brow.

"I'm fine, I just…" he wiped at his cheeks, looking away from the boy. He struggled to keep his voice steady. He felt Marco's hand on the side of his face, turning his head back towards him. Marco smiled brightly up at him, his arm shaking slightly as his muscles strained against his will. Jean blinked in surprise, his heart rate calming. He moved his own hand up, placing it above Marco's.

"I'm alive, aren't I? Don't cry, jean…" he whispered softly.

"I-I wasn't crying! I was just...I have a sinus infection, okay?" Jean stammered, his fingers tightening over Marco's. The boy laughed, but it sounded weak and thin.

"Whatever you say…" he murmured, but suddenly began coughing violently. Jean quickly moved the boy's wracking frame into a sitting position as Marco hacked into his hands. They came away stained in red.

Jean cursed as he retrieved a cloth from the nearby cart. Marco laid back down in his bed, breathing heavily. He held his hands up weakly as Jean scrubbed at them with the cloth, his mouth a tight thin line.

"That feels better…" Marco whispered, smiling weakly.

"How the hell does that feel better?!" Jean whispered sternly, trying his best to be quiet.

"It was like, this kind of wetness in my lungs, you know. It would bubble every time I breathed but it's gone now," Marco chuckled as Jean sighed in exasperation. His smile faltered as he saw the look on the other's face. "I'm alright, really…"

Jean was quiet for many moments, his head facing the ground, unable to meet Marco's eyes. Marco reached over and tapped the boy's leg to get his attention, but he didn't move.

"I should have stopped you…" Jean murmured. "What was I thinking…?"

"Jean, no. I was excited, I wanted to go. You wouldn't have been able to do anything," Marco said sternly, slapping Jean's knee so as to strengthen his argument. "It wasn't your fault."

Jean looked up slowly, meeting Marco's eyes. He was sitting broken and battered in a hospital bed, yet his only concern was that his friend didn't feel at fault. That was always the case with Marco, Jean knew. He would always put his friends ahead of him, no matter the situation. He'd sacrifice anything and be there for anyone. Jean had never had anyone go so far for him. He couldn't describe the feelings he had when he looked at Marco, but he was determined to give it a try.

"Marco…I-" before he could even begin, there was a sharp knock on the door to the room, followed by a nurse poking her head inside the room.

"Everyone has to go home, we're closing 'er up for the day," she drawled lazily, opening the door fully. Jean looked to the nurse, then back to Marco.

"Can…can I just have 5 more minutes, please?" he asked, but the nurse shook her head slowly. He sighed heavily, annoyance spreading like a flame on his cheeks. "I'll see you later then…"

"Yup. See you later," Marco breathed softly. He looked slightly disappointed at having to wait for what Jean had to say, but it could wait until tomorrow. Jean skulked from the hospital room, his fists clenching and unclenching. After nearly losing his friend, it was torture having to leave his side.

Night fell like a blanket on Wall Rose, coating everything in a thick unknown. Everything was more peaceful at night, even despite the titans lurking around the outside of the wall. The 104th trainee's squad shuffled into the boarding house including Jean, who was itching to get to morning. He laid in bed for what seemed to be hours and hours, struggling to fall into a deep sleep, yet his thoughts wouldn't let him. _What if he dies tonight? What if one of his organs are ruptured, and he's bled out by now? What if he dies before you have a chance to tell him?_

Jean sat up in his bed, his thin shirt and cotton pants twisted uncomfortably around his body. He could feel sweat prickling on his forehead, and the pads of his feet itched with the desire to get up and move. He slowly moved his covers off of him, trying to be as quiet as possibly. Stepping lightly, he managed to make it across the dorm room without making a sound. The hallway was a different story. It seemed as if every 3rd board sang out as Jean's foot alighted upon it. He found himself cursing steadily as he tip-toed across the threshold and out into the night.

He jogged briskly across the cobblestone, and within 5 minutes he found himself at the front door to the medical ward. He tried the door, but unsurprisingly, it was locked. He cursed once more and began making his way around the building. Spotting the shutters to the window nearest to Marco's room, he slowly peeled them apart and climbed through the small hole. It was a tight squeeze, but he managed to make his way in without as much as a sound.

Oil lanterns were scattered throughout the hallway, lighting Jean's path to the second last room. He gripped and twisted the doorknob; it was unlocked. Slowly pushing it open, he winced as it let out a long whine. Holding his breath, he waited to see if Marco stirred. The boy kept sleeping soundly, his blankets pulled up to his chin. Closing the door quickly behind him so as to avoid any more squeaking, he crept to the chair beside Marco's bed. The only illumination in the room was a small lantern on the desk beside him, darkness creeping in from the corners.

Jean slowly pulled the blanket away from Marco's chin, revealing his suntanned skin. He moved his hand to the boy's cheek, which he saw had been bandaged. He caressed Marco's head softly, stroking the bandage with his thumb. The boy stirred slightly, moving his head into the touch. Jean's heart clenched tightly as he felt himself sweating again. His skin was so soft, and warm to the touch. He thought he'd die himself if that warmth ever went cold.

Marco stirred again, murmuring slightly. Jean took a deep breath, and jostled the boy's head slightly.

"Marco…Marco, wake up," Jean whispered, turning Marco's head to face him. He began patting his cheek softly. "Marco!"

The boy took a deep breath, then opened his eyes slightly. He blinked a few times as Jean leaned in closer. "Marcoooooo," he murmured, jiggling the boy's shoulder.

"…Jean?" he breathed, rubbing at his eyes. "It's the middle of the night…"

"I know, but I couldn't wait. I've gotta tell you something," Jean spoke quickly, glancing at the door.

"It couldn't wait until _tomorrow_? I'm not going anywhere, you know…" Marco grunted, sitting up in his bed. He winced in pain slightly, but relaxed as he readjusted himself.

"No, it could not, now just shut up and listen…" Jean growled, scooting his chair closer to the side of the bed. Marco sighed in compliance, then turned his head to look Jean in the eye. Jean sat motionless for a few moments, causing Marco to raise his eyebrows in confusion. "Right, right. Er…" he scratched the back of his neck, looking down at the bed sheets.

"Come on, Jean, I'm tired," Marco moaned, rubbing at his eyes. Jean sighed in frustration, then lunged forward and grabbed Marco's hand. His eyes widened in surprise, but he didn't pull it free.

"Marco, you…you're so…goddamned thoughtful all the time, and you just do nothing but think about others, and…you believe in me while everyone else thinks I'm just a failure at everything, and I just…no one's ever done that for me before. Even my parents would tell me I'd fail, but you, you're always there for me." He squeezed Marco's hand tighter. "And I just wanted to say…that I'm in lo-" Marco yanked Jean's hand backwards, pulling him across the bed, kissing him passionately. Jean mumbled in surprise, but quickly succumbed and kissed Marco back. _Goddamn people interrupting me all the time…_

Jean decided to abandon his attempt at professing his undying love and instead decided to pull the covers away and climb onto the bed next to Marco. He kissed him again, placing a hand on Marco's thigh and another gingerly on his side. Marco turned his head slightly so as to kiss Jean better, and moved his arms to wrap around his neck. Jean mumbled against Marco's mouth, all worries and anxieties wiped from his mind. He could never feel anything but happiness when he was next to the boy.

Marco pulled Jean downwards on top of him, winding his fingers through his light brown hair. Jean slid his legs behind him and pressed his belly against Marco's, moaning slightly as Marco tugged at his hair. Jean broke away from the kiss, moving to the boy's neck where he began sucking and nipping at the skin. Marco's attempts at stifling his moans failed miserably as his voice became wound in Jean's hair. Jean snickered as he saw Marco's ears turn a flushed, red color. He kissed them softly, moving his hand to trail along Marco's belly.

Marco removed his hands from around Jean's neck, sending them to work in unbuttoning Jean's night shirt. He slid it off of his shoulders, revealing his chiseled back to the warm glow of the lantern. Thin lines criss-crossed his skin where the 3D maneuver gear had been strapped against him. Marco reached around Jean's neck again, trailing his fingers along the thick lines. Jean shivered in pleasure as he moved his head lower and kissed the boy's collarbone. Marco pressed his face into Jean's shoulder to keep himself from waking the neighbors as Jean moved his kisses lower and lower until he had reached the boy's nipple. He kissed the tiny pink mound, then began licking it roughly. He smirked as Marco's back arched, his lips pressed tightly together to trap his voice within him.

Marco kissed Jean's shoulder passionately as Jean went to town, jolting in pleasure as Jean nipped him here and there. Jean looked down absentmindedly and chuckled as he saw just how much Marco was enjoying the evening's events. Jean pushed Marco down against the bed and kissed him deeply as he squeezed the boy's erect member softly through his pants. Marco moaned loudly, his voice lost within Jean's mouth. Both of them were breathing raggedly, thankful that Marco hadn't been instituted in a squeaky bed. Marco, determined to return the favor, elevated his knee and began grinding it against Jean's equally excited member. Jean moaned deeply, breaking away from the kiss.

He slowly undid the button to Marco's pants, pulling them, along with his underwear away to reveal him, glistening in the lamplight. Marco looked down at himself, going red with embarrassment.

"Look how wet you are," Jean chuckled, gripping Marco's bare member in his hand, squeezing tightly. Marco leaned his head back, moaning through his tightly pressed lips. Jean stroked him a few times, then moved his head downwards, kissing it softly. Marco propped himself up on his elbows and looked down at Jean, panting in exasperation. Marco moaned softly as Jean trailed his tongue from the bottom to the head, then took it into his mouth.

"Oh, Jean…" Marco moaned as the boy took his entire member into his mouth. Marco moved his fingers through Jean's hair, clenching and unclenching his fingers as pleasure overtook him. Jean placed his hands on Marco's inner thighs, pushing them aside as he began moving faster and faster. Marco cursed as Jean pressed the tip of his tongue against the tip of Marco's head, his hands shaking. As Jean took Marco into his mouth again, Marco's back arched as he came, his chest shuddering as he whined in pleasure.

Jean quickly removed himself from Marco's member, pulling the boy's pants off completely. He pushed his legs upwards, bending his knees against his chest until his posterior was revealed completely. He spit Marco's load right onto his hole, much to Marco's displeasure.

"J-Jean! Why'd you do that?!" Marco complained, whispering harshly.

"That's what you get for cumming in my mouth," Jean chuckled, licking his lips. He took even greater pleasure in Marco's moans of protest as he kissed the boy's hole tenderly, licking it around the outside.

"No, y-you can't lick there…it's dirty," Marco protested, although he didn't seem too keen on stopping the other.

"I don't mind," Jean responded, kissing the boy's cheek. He continued licking and suckling at Marco's hole as he sang in pleasure. He covered his mouth suddenly, giggling as he realized how loud he was being. Taking the opportunity, Jean lightly pressed the tip of his index finger against him, inserting it ever so slightly. Marco jolted as he realized what Jean was doing.

"No, Jean, it'll hurt!" he whispered hoarsely, his legs shaking.

"It won't hurt, I promise," Jean whispered back, pleased to see Marco relaxing a bit. He pushed his finger a little deeper, licking the rim to keep the boy relaxed. A few moments later, Jean had managed to get it in to the knuckle without another protest from Marco. "There you go, see?"

Marco shuddered as he saw Jean push his finger in even deeper, then cried out as he felt a sudden pang of pleasure. Jean prided his success in finding the boy's sweet spot so quickly, and drove his finger in to the hilt. Marco bit his bottom lip to keep himself from moaning as Jean retracted his finger slightly, then pushed it in much quicker than before. Marco whined and gasped in pleasure as Jean inserted another finger, moving them quickly inside Marco.

"Uhn, Jean…fuck me…" he whispered softly, making eye contact with the blushing boy. He smiled and nodded, rolling him back onto his back. Jean unbuttoned his pants and moved them a few inches down his hips, just enough for him to be able to pull out his throbbing member. Marco squeaked and whimpered as Jean slapped the tip against his hole, stroking it as he rubbed against the boy. Marco grunted in impatience as he reached downwards and gripped Jeans knee.

"Okay, okay…" Jean giggled as he pushed softly against Marco's throbbing hole. He inserted the tip slowly as Marco arched his back, moaning loudly. Jean grabbed Marco's cock and began stroking it as he inserted the full tip into Marco.

"O-ow, Jean, you said it wouldn't hurt!" Marco whined, panting.

"Just relax, it'll stop hurting soon," Jean breathed, sliding his dick in a little deeper. He felt Marco relax slightly around him, allowing him to move farther with little effort. Sure enough, a moment later he had Marco moaning in intense pleasure as he retracted slightly, then pushed himself in farther. Jean grunted in pleasure as he felt Marco's tightness around him, caressing his throbbing member as he pushed it in deeper.

Jean leaned forward and gripped Marco around the sides, careful to be gentle around his bandaged spots. He drew himself out of the boy nearly all the way, then thrust himself in deeply. Marco gasped in ecstasy, his toes curling as pleasure wracked his battered frame. Jean began thrusting himself in and out slowly, making sure to hit Marco's sweet spot. Jean felt electricity coursing through him, pulsing with every thrust he made into Marco. The boy's moans fueled him and drove him to go faster, until he was going in right to the hilt.

"Oh, Jean…oh, yes, just like that…" Marco moaned through clenched teeth, stroking himself in time with Jean's thrusts. Jean was panting heavily as he gripped Marco tightly under the arms, keeping himself as close as possible to the boy. Their bellies rubbed against each other stickily as sweat dripped from both of them. Jean slammed himself into the boy's quivering form, feeling himself coming close to orgasm.

"Marco…Marco, I'm gonna cum…" Jean moaned, barely enough breath in him to speak.

"Do it inside…" Marco groaned, arousing a chuckle from Jean. He straightened his back and gripped Marco just above the thighs. He drilled himself into the boy faster and faster, feeling himself losing control. He reached his peak, filling Marco with his hot load. Marco gasped as it splashed against his insides, driving him to orgasm as well.

Exasperated and tired, Jean fell onto Marco's chest, breathing heavily. Marco drew his hands around Jean's neck, kissing his cheek between breaths. Jean slowly drew himself out of Marco and flopped onto the bed beside him. Marco looked at him, giggling bashfully as he took Jean's hand in his. Jean smiled widely, kissing Marco's forehead.

"I love you," Marco whispered to him. Jean felt his heart skip a beat, having heard the words he'd hungered for for so long. He looked into Marco's eyes a moment more, then pressed his forehead against his.

"I love you too."


End file.
